La Media Luna (MLB) OS
by Ari DC
Summary: Rechazada por su padre, culpada injustamente por un gobernante, enamorada de un chico único y con una marca especial. Marinette poseedora de una belleza sin igual sufrirá un calvario a cambio de su gran poder. Pero ante todo el amor deberá vencer y sobrevivir


El rey Agreste y una bella chica se encontraban en una habitación, intercambiando miradas. Él, una mirada de sorpresa, y ella, una mirada hostil y belicosa, que aún así, conseguía transmitir de una calma increíble. Adrien dio un paso adelante.

—Circa me.

Unas serpientes hicieron sus sonidos característicos, y con el comando recibido, se pusieron alrededor del príncipe, demostrando que estaban bajo total control.

—No te me acerques. Ciertamente no me olvidaste, pero tengo la certeza que no sabes del infierno que he vivido.

—No pude hacer mucho aquella vez ...

—¿Y ahora, años después, crees que comprarme como una mercancía me ayudaría en algo?

—Te reconocí desde el primer momento en que me hablaron de ti. Ni siquiera necesité verte para saber que eras tú.

—No me importa saberlo. Me compraste por un precio que ni siquiera sé, pero no me importa si fueron cifras altas o bajas. Me compraste simplemente para atender sus caprichos. En mi vida siempre seré un objeto.

—No entendiste cuáles son mis intenciones al hacer esto.

—Usted es un mentiroso, Adrien Agreste. No me olvidé de lo que pasó. Y jamás olvidaré.

_•••••_

_Aquellas praderas parecían cada vez más bellas, ahora que esos dos niños jugaban todos los días allí. Ellos corrían por cada pedazo de tierra que habían, subían en todos los árboles, comiendo las frutas y plantando semillas. Con sus propias manos, cavaban pequeños agujeros, pretendiendo encontrar topos y lombrices. Andaban de la mano, corriendo, con una inocencia que sólo se encuentra durante la infancia; la inocencia que nos hace imaginar que todo es grande, y que cada momento es único.__Pero ¿cómo se conocieron estos dos niños?__La niña era hija de un famoso forjador e ingeniero armamentista que prestaba servicios al reino, llamado Tom Dupain. Él era conocido por desarrollar bellísimos modelos de arco, flecha y espadas personalizadas para la familia real y nobles de todo tipo. Su hija, Marinette Dupain Cheng, había nacido con una marca de nacimiento que la hizo única: una media luna en su frente, el cual parecía más un tatuaje. Ella vivía feliz con su padre en una casa un tanto alejada del palacio, y que se quedaba en el camino de las praderas, ambiente donde la niña jugaba desde pequeña. Un día, al jugar con una de sus muñequitas sentada debajo de un árbol, percibió que había un niño rubio tirando piedras para arriba.__-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó ella, acercándose con miedo, y escondiéndose detrás del tallo del árbol.__El niño la miró con una sonrisa__—¿Entonces me has visto? Yo estaba aquí desde hace un tiempo.__—¿Vas a hacerme daño?__—No, no lo haré.__—¿Quién eres tú?__—Me llamo ...— el niño se detuvo para pensar por un momento y prosiguió. —Me llamo Adrien Agreste, pero me puede llamar chaton, si lo deseas. ¿Y cuál es tu nombre?__—E-yo ... me llamo ... Ma-Marinette Dupain.__—Hmmm ... Marinette! Es un nombre hermoso.__La chica entonces salió de atrás del árbol, demostrando menos miedo.__—Tu frente ... ¿porque tienes una luna dibujada?__—Mi papá dijo que yo nací así. Dice que es muy linda. Al igual que tus ojos.__Las mejillas de Adrien se colorearon levemente de rojo.__—Los tuyos son hermosos también__—¿Por qué estás jugando con esas piedritas?__—Es un juego, que se llama tres marías. ¿Tu quieres jugar?__—No sé cómo jugar ...__—Yo puedo enseñarte, no es difícil. ¡¡Vamos !!__Y así, jugaron toda la tarde, hasta que el cielo se oscureció, y ambos volvieron corriendo a sus casas. Al otro día, estaban allí de nuevo, jugando un nuevo juego, inventando nuevas bromas, o simplemente conversando. Casi siempre, acababan lastimándose por sus travesuras, rasgando sus vestiduras. Vivían como debían vivir, como niños de verdad.__La amistad entre ambos creció de manera natural y ambos no querían separarse, de ninguna forma. Marinette se fascinaba con aquel niño, que era tan salvaje, pero al mismo tiempo gentil. Un chico tan fuerte, pero que tenía un miedo gigantesco a las abejas. Fascinada con el sonido de su voz, con el color de sus cabellos, con cada movimiento que él hacía. Era un niño que había probado la avalancha de ese sentimiento llamado amor.__Un día, estaban ambos jugando, cuando decidieron subir en un árbol para comer manzanas.__—¡Parecen deliciosas!— Dijo Adrien.__Él fue el primero en intentar escalar el tallo, que era divido en diversas ramas.__—Cuidado, Adrien Chaton!__—¡Puedes confiar en mi! Tomaré algunas para ti.__Marinette se admiraba al verlo actuando con tanta confianza.__Él subió lentamente, buscando entre las ramas más fuertes, los frutos que estaban más bajos. Es preciso decir que se trataba de un árbol alto, casi centenario. Ella no iba a subir, pues tenía miedo de caer. Adrien, de todos modos, todavía la alentaba a subir.__—Vamos, sube conmigo. Prometo que te protegeré.__Ella, sin embargo, no quería.__Adrien estaba entretenido hablando con ella, que no percibió que en una de las ramas estaba una serpiente, que se preparaba para atacarlo. Marinette se dió cuenta de inmediato, y gritó.__—Chaton, ¡no te muevas!__Marinette miró directamente a la serpiente, que se enrollaba en la rama, levantándose. Al mirar la luna de la niña, la serpiente se paralizó como piedra, y la vio fijamente. Adrien, asustado, saltó del árbol, cayendo sobre un montón de hojas. Marinette corrió a su encuentro, y vio que el rubio estaba riendo.__—Adrien, ¿estás bien?__—¡Si lo estoy! ¡Tu me salvaste! ¡Esa serpiente me habria picado!__—Mira, Adrien Chaton, ¡ella me está mirando!__—¡Es como si estuviera paralizada!__Ése fue el primer momento en que las habilidades de la marca de Marinette en encantar las serpientes fueron notadas.__—¡Tú me salvaste, mi lady! ¡Podría haber muerto!__—Chaton, ¡no hable eso!__—Pídeme lo que quieras y yo lo haré.__—Entonces ... Tú ... Tú no quieres venir conmigo hasta mi casa, para jugar? —Preguntó la chica, con una amplia sonrisa, que no se sabía si estaba motivada por la vergüenza o la felicidad.__—No puedo. Mi papá me está esperando.__—Entonces, ¿puedo conocer a tu papá?__—Por supuesto, él estaría feliz de conocerte. Tu papá trabaja para el mío, ¿sabías?__—¡No, mi papá trabaja para el rey!— La niña habló con un orgullo enorme. —¿Te viene a buscar?__—No, vuelvo a mi casa solo. Es imposible perderse.__—¡Eres muy inteligente!__—¿Lo crees?__—¡Sí!__—¡Vamos a seguir jugando! O mejor, te voy a llevar a mi casa, ahora!__Agarrando su mano, Adrien puso a Marinette en su espalda y corrió hacia el palacio.__La serpiente descendió del árbol y los acompañó. Era un preanuncio de que algo malo estaba por venir.__•••••__Marinette se sorprendió al ver que la casa de aquel amigo que ella había conocido jugando en una pradera era un palacio. Se sorprendió al saber que él era hijo del rey. Se sintió feliz de estar con él, y al mismo tiempo, asustada. ¡No sabía qué impresión causaría, y lo más espeluznante, sería presentada al rey!__—Mi papá no está en casa ahora. ¡Pero quédate aquí hasta que regrese!__—S-sí__—Vamos a mi cuarto. Yo te enseñaré a disparar con mi arco y flecha.__Ambos corrieron por los corredores, hasta fueron detenidos por un hombre alto, que usaba una armadura negra y poseía un aura temerosa. Marinette se escondió en la espalda de Adrien al verlo.__—Vuestra alteza— dijo él, revelando una voz grave y, por qué no, demoníaca.__—Abranme camino, voy a mi cuarto a jugar con mi amiga.__—Oh. Hay alguien escondido detrás de su persona. ¿Quién es?__—Es mi amiga. Se llama Marinette— Dijo Adrien, colocándola a su lado.__—Buenas noches, señorita.__El hombre la miró fijamente a los ojos y de inmediato se fijó en la marca de su frente__—Ya nos vamos.__El Agreste menor de nuevo tiró de nuevamente de ella.__Los pensamientos malvados pasaron a rondar la mente de aquel hombre. Él se quedó fascinado por la belleza de Marinette y sobre todo por el dibujo de luna sobre su frente__•••••__Marinette y Adrien siguieron jugando, ahora, en la parte exterior del castillo. El joven príncipe enseñaba a la pequeña azabache a disparar con el arco y la flecha.__—¿Estas divirtiéndote, Marinette?__—Sí, Chaton.__—Yo quiero que vivas aquí conmigo.__—Yo también quiero eso, Adrien!__—¡Pídeselo a tu papá!__—¡Se lo pediré! Lo prom...__Fueron interrumpidos por una voz conocida y aún más espeluznante. Era aquel hombre de nuevo.__—Señor príncipe, el rey ya está en tu casa. Él desea verle.__—Está bien— dijo Adrien —Lo veré enseguida, y vuelvo aquí para buscarte, Marinette. Señor, le pido que cuide de ella.__—Por supuesto— la mente del hombre hervía en malas intenciones.__Después de que Adrien entró, el hombre se acercó a Marinette, haciéndole preguntas indecorosas, como donde era su casa, si ella era una buena chica que lo obedecería. Ella empezó a asustarse. Algunos minutos pasaron en esa situación, mientras el hombre buscaba tener la plena certeza de que no había nadie allí para verlos. Al obtener esa confirmación, avanzó sobre Marinette. Sin embargo, ella tenía el arco y la flecha en la mano, y en un intento de reacción, disparó.__Lo que no esperaba, era el hecho de que el hombre acabó por esquivar su disparo. Adrien volvía en aquel momento, para buscar a Marinette, cuando la flecha lo golpeó, justo en la pierna derecha, derribándolo.__**El silbido de la flecha resonó sobre los oídos de Marinette como un canto fantasmagórico. Y el gemido de dolor que siguió casi de inmediato dio fin al primer acto de la ópera maldita que serviría como banda sonora para el resto de su vida.**__Al ver a Adrien caído y con la pierna derecha bañada en sangre, Marinette no pudo reaccionar en los primeros segundos. Pero cuando volvió en sí, mecánicamente, intentó correr hacia donde él estaba. Sin embargo, su acto fue impedido por el hombre, que la sostuvo detrás.__—Vas a ser una buena niña y quedarse callada, ¿verdad?__—¡Suéltame, tu monstruo!__Marinette lo mordió en el brazo con una tremenda fuerza, que hizo al hombre gritar y también sangrar. Él la empujó con un gran esfuerzo, pero no pudo derribarla.__Marinette, entonces corrió hasta el rubio, llamándolo por su nombre. Al acercarse, percibió que él ya estaba perdiendo una gran cantidad de sangre; la flecha que ella había disparado era de un modelo con puntas aserradas, que apenas perforaban, pero rasgaban la piel.__La azabache comenzó gritar y llamar por socorro. El príncipe permanecía con los ojos semi-cerrados, pues se había desmayado de tanto dolor. Marinette intentó inmovilizar su pierna, pero la flecha rasgaba la carne en una posición diagonal, con la punta clavada hacia abajo. No sería prudente intentar sacarla de allí sin la ayuda de alguien.__La sangre escurría por la pierna del joven príncipe, así como las lágrimas de desesperación que se deslizaban por la cara de la chica.__El hombre que había causado esa trágica situación aprovechó el revuelo para escapar. Planeó entrar en uno de los corredores que llevaban al establo del palacio. Había dos caminos: él de la izquierda y de la derecha; el camino de la derecha era el más corto, ya que era recto. Sin embargo, podrían haber súbitos del rey y se sorprenderían al ver a alguien corriendo por los pasillos a aquella hora. Con eso, él sería atrapado. Además, era probable que los médicos y guardias llegar a socorrer al príncipe en poco tiempo, y seguramente utilizarían ese camino, lo que aumentaría aún más el riesgo de una decisión ya peligrosa.__Ese hombre, cuyo nombre no tiene importancia, era un intruso, un ladrón barato que había encontrado una manera de entrar sorpresivamente en el reino unos días antes, y quedando algunos días ocultos. Él apuñaló a uno de los guardias nocturnos y se puso su ropa, como la armadura y las botas. Con eso, tuvo acceso a una habitación, donde el rey guardaba algunas de sus más preciosas joyas, que pertenecían a la difunta reina. Seguramente tendrían un alto valor en el mercado negro. Y acabó robando una de ellas.__Al ver la pequeña azabache, dueña de una belleza sin igual, el hombre también imaginó que podría venderla por una alta cifra. Pero ya sabemos que no lo logró. No tardarían para que descubrieran que alguien había invadido el castillo.__En un instante, puso la joya en las vestiduras de Marinette cuando la atracó, en el momento en que ella corrió para abrazar a Adrien. Con eso era suficiente. Él podría escapar, aunque sus planes hayan fracasado. Entrando por el pasillo de la izquierda, él logró verse fuera del reino.__•••••__Marinette continuaba gritando, cuando el propio rey, Gabriel Agreste I, junto a algunos guardaespaldas, apareció. Él vio aquella escena horrible, y corrió hacia su hijo. Miró a la pequeña, que estaba con el arco exactamente como lo haría alguien que acabó de disparar. Pero ella estaba llorando. **"**¿Qué sucedió?", Pensó.__El Rey le preguntó, pero la voz de la muchacha no salía; ella estaba temblando, con miedo de verlo y más aún por el nerviosismo debido a la situación de la pierna del príncipe. El rey repitió la pregunta, y ella terminó extendiendo el brazo, apuntando hacia donde se fue el hombre que había causado el accidente.__¡Pobre! La joya que el hombre depositó en sus vestiduras acabó cayendo en el suelo.__—¡Una ladrona!— Gritó uno de los guardaespaldas —¡Fingió ser amiga del príncipe para entrar en el castillo, robó una de las joyas de la reina! ¡La vi entrando con él en varias habitaciones! ¡Y todavía hirió al pobre niño!__La desconfianza del rey estaba ahora confirmada. En su cabeza, toda la historia tenía sentido: Marinette, bajo las órdenes de alguien, fingía ser amiga de Adrien para tener acceso al palacio; una vez dentro, hizo que el príncipe la llevara a varias habitaciones, y con eso, puedo hurtar aquella joya. Imaginó también que el príncipe pudo haber descubierto lo que pasaba, y como ambos tenían un arco y flecha, ella intentó huir y en el proceso disparó al príncipe.__La hipótesis era aceptable, y con ello, dio la orden de expulsarla del palacio.__Los guardias la cogieron cada uno por un brazo, y la llevaron a tirones hasta la casa de Tom, donde ella dijo que vivía.__¡Qué sorpresa desagradable!__Al ser informado de la historia, su padre ni siquiera solicitó investigaciones o cosas de ese tipo.__Él jamás aguantaría la deshonra de tener en casa a una hija criminal, por lo que la expulsó de su propio hogar, sin ninguna pizca de piedad. Preferíria morir antes que tener que cargar con tal injuria consigo.__—¿Por qué no la apedrearon? Esta es la pena para los ladrones aquí en este país.__—No lo hicimos por ser una niña, mi señor.__—Una niña que roba, ya no es una niña. Yo la quiero fuera de aquí, llevadla a donde quieran.__Marinette, sola en el mundo, sin hogar y sin apoyo, se convirtió en una peregrina.__Los años pasaron, y todo lo que hacía era caminar, pedir limosnas y comida en las calles de aquel país. Marinette pasó a ocultar su propio rostro detrás de un pañuelo, como símbolo de su vergüenza. Ninguna persona jamás vería sus expresiones por completo, expresiones que sólo inspiraban tristeza y angustia.__Su belleza, sin embargo, aumentaba proporcionalmente al igual que la miseria y el hambre que pasaba. Tal vez por eso, y por el efecto hipnotizador de su marca, la gente a menudo le daba de comer y beber, así como monedas.__Durante las altas horas de la noche, ella iba a las tabernas, únicos lugares abiertos donde podría encontrar algo de comida. Varias veces se enfrentó al acoso y el atrevimiento de los hombres.__**Y un día que cambiaría su vida por segunda vez ocurrió en uno de esos ambientes.**__Una noche, ella entró en una taberna con cinco monedas de plata, lo que le garantizaría algunos aperitivos y una bebida sin alcohol. Un hombre borracho se levantó y pasó a conversar con ella, de una manera inconveniente, hablando palabrotas y haciendo gestos obscenos.__—Chica. Si pasas la noche conmigo, te aseguro que la dejaré una buena propina.__Marinette lo ignoró por completo e hizo su petición al tabernero.__—¿No me estás escuchando, prostituta? Te pagaré para que me diviertas esta noche.__Marinette permaneció callada, tomó lo que había comprado e intentó retirarse, pero el hombre, en una maniobra violenta, la tomó por el pelo y la sacó.__La llevó a un callejón oscuro, la arrojó sobre la pared y le impidió moverse.__—¡Ahora vas a disfrutar un poco de mí!— Dijo dando unas carcajadas.__Incluso borracho, era increíblemente fuerte. Marinette intentó reaccionar de alguna manera, pero no lo logró. El hombre intentó colocar su mano dentro de las vestiduras de la azabache. Ella se resistió e intentaba defenderse, pero en vano.__Comenzó a gritar, pero parecía que nadie la escuchaba. Pero de momento, alguien golpeó la cabeza de aquel sujeto con una trozo de madera. ¿Quién la ayudó?__**Luka**__Al ver a la pobre chica en el suelo, llorando, se quitó su capa, cubriéndola y le ayudo a levantarse.__—¿Estás bien?— Él preguntó.__La chica no paraba de llorar, mientras él repetía nuevamente la pregunta.__—Yo simplemente quiero morirme— dijo ella, después de conseguir reponerse un poco.__Luka era un peregrino, que se ganaba la vida como un artista callejero, cuyo número era encantar a las serpientes por medio de una arpa. Él acabó llevando a la chica a su tienda, y la dejó allí. Jamás la tocó, aunque no omitió que tenía voluntad.__Un día descubrió que la marca de aquella chica podían manipular a sus serpientes, como si hubiera algún tipo de telepatía. Ella manipulaba a todas las serpientes venenosas a su alrededor, y nunca era atacada.__Luka, entonces, le hizo una propuesta que sería irrefutable. Bajo el claro chantaje de ofrecerle comida y vestiduras, él la puso en su número, que acabó siendo conocido por el riesgo que ella enfrentaba. Una mordida de esas serpientes era necesaria para matarla, pero eso no sucedió. Sin embargo, eventualmente, sus chantajes fueron aumentando, haciendo que ella hiciera más y más números, y al final, ella terminó convirtiéndose en su esclava, que trabajaba para él sólo para conseguir sobrevivir. Con toda certeza, Marinette pagaba, de nuevo, un precio más alto que la gratitud.__Hasta el día en que su destino la llevó de nuevo a aquel palacio. Presentaría un número para el rey, y al verse en aquel palacio nuevamente, percibió que nada había cambiado, y que allí había comenzado toda la desgracia injusta que había pasado en su vida.__Quería salir de allí lo más rápido posible, cuando, de repente, el propio Luka la detuvo, pues había conseguido fortuna y bendiciones del propio rey, a cambio de su presencia en el castillo.__—Un objeto, ¿eso es lo que soy?__—No reclames. Tendrás una vida tranquila a partir de ahora.__—Crees que has hecho algo bueno por mí, pero en realidad me ha maldecido aún más.__—Piensa como quiera. No me verás más por aquí, pero tengo la certeza de que no te haré falta.__Y desde entonces, Marinette entró, sin saberlo, en un juego de intereses de la corte. Ver al rey por primera vez en tanto tiempo la dejó nerviosa, irritada.__No entendía por qué no la había defendido años atrás, y desde entonces ella había creído que el la consideraba una ladrona.__Pero **¿por qué la había comprado? ¿Para castigarla aún más?**__Era lo que ella intentaba descubrir._

••••••

Marinette acababa de contarle su historia a Adrien. En el fondo de su corazón, quería pedirle que la dejará en libertad.

Pero todo lo que logró hacer fue levantarse corriendo para abrazar a aquel chico que, incluso después de tanto tiempo, era el único con quien había soñado todas las noches, pidiéndole encontrarlo.

No consiguió decir otra frase que esas:

—Te quiero, Adrien Chaton! ¿Por qué has dejado que todo eso me sucediera? ¿Por qué no veniste a mi socorro?

Adrien y Marinette quedaron allí abrazados por algunos momentos. Marinette derramaba lágrimas que podrían fácilmente pesar más que una tonelada; en esas lágrimas estaban reunidos todos sus sufrimientos, todos sus dolores, todos los fardos que cargó durante la vida.

Ella estaba liberando todas las emociones negativas que poseía dentro de sí; la rabia y la tristeza por haber sido abandonada también estaban siendo expurgadas; quedaban ahora la alegría y la tranquilidad de estar una vez más al lado de su amado.

Adrien no pudo decir una sola palabra. Todo lo que quería decir durante años estaba entallado en su garganta. Pero ¿eran necesarias palabras? Él también amó a Marinette verdadera e incondicionalmente, y había sido víctima de un terrible mal entendido.

Marinette había aprendido amargamente lo que era sufrir. Pero Adrien aprendió de manera tan triste como dos sentimientos le hirieron más que la flecha: la culpa y la nostalgia.

_La culpa de no haber corrido detrás de ella debió hacerlo, manteniéndola en sus brazos.__La culpa de no haberse impuesto cuando sabía que podría haber resuelto la situación.__La culpa de haber permanecido en aquella maldita habitación después de despertar, con la pierna marcada, al saber que ella ya no estaba allí._

Su nostalgia lo transformó en un extraño, en un adolescente extraño. No para quien con él conviviera; pero sí para él mismo.

En varias ocasiones protagonizó peleas con su padre, tratando de explicarle que Marinette no había cometido tales actos intencionalmente, pero que todo había sido un accidente.

El rey Gabriel siempre lo ignoraba y no creía en las palabras de su hijo.

_**¿Qué explicaría aquella joya estar con ella entonces? **_

Agresre I vio la escena con sus propios ojos. No era posible cambiarle la visión de los hechos.

**_¿Cómo podría entonces el príncipe convencerlo con simples palabras?_**

Por eso, Adrien se convirtió en apático, a medida en que crecía, ignoraba a todas las personas que intentaban mantener alguna relación. Sus pensamientos están siempre en aquella joven con la luna en la frente.

En ocasiones intentó huir del palacio, huir y correr, olvidarse de todo y volver a empezar, yendo detrás de Marinette. Pero falló en todos los intentos. Agreste I había contratado a un guardaespalda para acompañarlo, pero todo lo que el príncipe hacía era ir hasta la pradera, donde pasaba sus tardes, sentado debajo del árbol, esperando que aquella hermosa chica apareciera en cualquier momento y lo abrazara. Él quería besarla y disculparse por un error que no había cometido. **_¡Al infierno con el orgullo!_**

—Este lugar ... ya no es tan grande como parecía ser hace un tiempo atrás ...— dijo el rubio.

Él recordaba las tardes de bromas, de los momentos en que comió, corrió y se divertía al lado de Marinette. Él miraba la puesta del sol religiosamente y se preguntaba por qué aquellos días no podían volver. Él pagaría cualquier precio por conseguirlo; entregaría su título y fortuna, si fuera necesario.

Agreste I eventualmente padeció, y Adrien lo sucedió. Gobernar un país entero sería una actividad fácil si estuviera acompañado de su reina.

Y ella estaba ahora en sus brazos.

Y ahora, su cicatriz ya no era el único recuerdo que poseía de ella.

—Marinette ...— dijo él besando su frente —No dejaré que te apartes de mí ... ¡¡¡ nunca más !!!

—Yo nunca me aparté de ti ... en mis sueños, pensamientos y anhelos más íntimos, en mis deseos ... siempre estuve a tu lado, **Chaton**.

Aquel abrazo abrió el camino para un beso llameante. Marinette pasó sus brazos por el cuello de su amado, mientras él la besaba por toda la cara.

Ambos se mantenían compartiendo mutuamente sentimientos de posesión, amor, lujuria. En aquel mundo, en aquel país, en aquel cuarto, no existía nadie más, solamente ambos y el sonido de sus corazones, que palpitaban como metrónomos desregulados.

En medio de esas serpientes, Adrien fue desnudando a Marinette poco a poco, mientras admiraba las bellas formas de su cuerpo.

—Marinette ... las palabras que quiero decirte son: Te amo, siempre lo hice. Desde la primera vez que te ví en aquel prado, me enamoré de tu piel fina como porcelana que al tocarla paz me transmiten, me enamoré de tu hermoso cabello azabache con el que sueño todas las noches y me envuelven en un halo de fortaleza, me obsesioné con tus ojos color cielo que transmiten esperanza y me acompañan en mi soledad, quede fascinado con tu preciosa marca de media luna que tanto te hace única y muy especial. Amo tus pies porque anduvieron sobre la tierra y sobre el viento y sobre el agua, hasta que me encontraron. Todo en ti me parece facinante, tu manera de actuar me cautiva de modo que no sabría cómo sería si tú no estuvieras conmigo. Te amo sin saber cómo, ni cuándo, ni de dónde, te amo directamente sin problemas ni orgullo: así te amo porque no sé amar de otra manera.

Y en medio de lágrimas y besos, dos almas se unieron finalmente, no solo de manera carnal sino también de forma espiritual.

•••••••••••••

: "Circa me" o "Cerca de mí", en Latín. Esta orden de Marinette hizo que las serpientes se acercar a ella, listas para defenderla, aunque el paso de Adrien no haya representado una amenaza.

Espero les gustara mucho :3


End file.
